


Хьюстон, у нас проблемы

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [26]
Category: Gifted (Movie 2017), The Martian (2015)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: От одиночества не сбежишь, достанет и на краю Солнечной системы. Спасение только здесь, на Земле.
Relationships: Frank Adler/Chris Beck
Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173518
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Хьюстон, у нас проблемы

В тот день все пошло наперекосяк с самого утра.

Сначала в телефоне сдохла батарея, соответственно, не сработал будильник, и Фрэнк благополучно проспал. Миссия «собери себя и Мэри за пять минут» была провалена с треском. Последствиями стали полнейший бардак в доме, пара обожженных о горячую плиту пальцев и забытые впопыхах ключи от машины, за которыми пришлось возвращаться. Несостоявшийся завтрак вынудил зарулить на МакДрайв и оставшийся путь до колледжа выслушивать нотацию о вкусной, но нездоровой пище от той же Мэри, уплетавшей при этом за обе щеки.

Затем на парковке около колледжа под переднее колесо попал камень, и Фрэнк зацепил чей-то черный «Мустанг», оставив выразительную царапину. В который раз мысленно напомнив себе: «При ребенке не выражаться», – Фрэнк мрачно выдохнул и молча рванул ко входу. Мэри с усмешкой – за ним.

На ресепшене ждала порция промывания мозгов на тему учебной дисциплины и ответственности. Единственным способом сократить нотацию было не спорить.

Когда они с Мэри свернули в левое крыло здания, чтобы дойти до аудитории, там уже 30 минут шло занятие. Бежать бы со всех ног, а вместо этого Фрэнк застыл на месте.

На него со стены смотрела его мечта.

Мечты – они такие. Могут витать в облаках и тащить за собой туда же. Могут с пугающей правдоподобностью воплощаться во сне и рассыпаться в пыль при пробуждении, заставляя скрипеть зубами и глухо рычать в подушку. Могут налететь на вас в «Старбаксе» и выплеснуть свой кофе на ваш пиджак, а потом, помогая промокнуть пятно салфетками в туалете, зажать вас в угол, осчастливив собой c этого момента и навсегда.

А могут вот так – уставиться на вас своими огромными глазищами с плаката и пригвоздить к месту, не считаясь ни с чем.

* * *

Голос Мэри донесся откуда-то издалека:

– Фрэнк! Эй! Ты что, не слышишь? Отомри! Тоже мне, нашел время.

Оторвать взгляд от мечты и заставить одеревеневшие ноги нести себя в нужном направлении удалось не сразу. Судя по тому, как ныло запястье, Мэри пришлось долго дергать его за руку.

Наконец все извинения за опоздание были принесены, нотации профессора выслушаны, и Фрэнк остался в коридоре один. Хотя – нет, не один. Наедине с мечтой, гипнотизирующей свою жертву все с того же плаката.

Как и полагалось мечте, этот парень был недосягаем. Примерно как орбита планеты Марс, откуда он вернулся около полугода назад, проведя в космосе больше трех лет в составе уникальной, самой своенравной, даже наглой экспедиции в истории пилотируемых полетов от NASA. 

Впервые Фрэнк увидел его на презентации команды «Гермес» перед их вылетом на Марс около четырех лет назад. Взгляд цеплялся за него – за необычную гармонию черт, за разворот плеч, за пластику движений, за каждый жест, а его улыбка и голос прочно отпечатались в памяти. Затем он улетел и только мельком упоминался в сводках NASA, дозированно выдаваемых CNN. Для Фрэнка он оставался несбыточной мечтой, которой по статусу положено находиться как можно дальше.

А потом мир тряхнуло от новости – команда «Гермеса», почти долетевшая до Земли, возвращается спасать Марка Уотни, фактически показав средний палец всем в NASA, кто был с этим не согласен. Недосягаемость мечты Фрэнка умножилась в разы.

Вообще-то, Фрэнк был реалистом и своего внутреннего мечтателя старался задвинуть поглубже. У него была Мэри, война с собственной матерью за ее судьбу. Были связи с парнями – продолжительные и короткие. И очень глубоко внутри – память об идеале, затерявшемся где-то в межзвездном пространстве, а потому почти нереальном.

С тех пор, как Фрэнк впервые увидел Криса Бэка на экране, тот впервые находился настолько близко, что от одной мысли становилось не по себе, и пол начинал медленно раскачиваться под ногами. 

Плакат на стене с его изображением гласил:

«Астронавт, врач и биолог, доктор Крис Бэк, участник легендарной команды Ares III, проведет в нашем колледже курс лекций об адаптивных ресурсах человеческого организма в условиях продолжительных космических полетов. Презентация будущего курса состоится в актовом зале 5 октября. Занятия будут проходить с 10 октября дважды в неделю в блоке D. Зарегистрироваться на курс можно в кабинете 312 административного корпуса. Предпочтение будет отдаваться студентам медицинских специальностей».

Пришлось прочитать трижды, прежде чем затуманенный мозг начал воспринимать информацию. Блок D – самая огромная лекционная аудитория, оборудованная по высшему классу продвинутой учебной аппаратурой и с рядами студенческих столов, уходящих амфитеатром в бесконечность. Даже она не вместит всех желающих – и это мягко говоря. Колледжу предстоит бешеный аншлаг. Хоть бы краем глаза…

Впервые с момента получения диплома Фрэнк пожалел, что уже не студент.

На стоянку добрался на автопилоте. Поцарапанный «Мустанг» уже отбыл. Ни записки с претензиями или хотя бы с номером телефона – ничего. Наверное, тоже спешил и не заметил. Фрэнк выдохнул – повезло. Еще один сеанс полоскания мозгов он бы сейчас не выдержал.

Сев за руль, Фрэнк на секунду прикрыл глаза. Память тут же подкинула тот самый взгляд с плаката, и внутри защемило, сердце загрохотало, в паху отдало знакомым, болезненно-сладким теплом и тут же сдавило ширинкой джинсов.

Фрэнк закусил губу. Вот влип.

* * *

Крис был не в восторге от преподавательских перспектив. Не для того шел в медицину, а позже присоединился к космической миссии и прошел ад подготовительного тренинга, чтобы разъяснять подрастающему поколению то, что можно по-настоящему понять, только побывав в условиях реального отсутствия гравитации, причем как минимум пару месяцев. Вот лет этак через пятнадцать – другое дело, можно поднабрать солидности и вещать. А пока он гораздо полезнее за пределами Земли – с таким-то опытом и в расцвете сил.

Хотя в качестве паузы между полетами – вполне. Томография состояния костно-мышечной системы показала возвращение в норму быстрее, чем ожидалось, кроме того, продолжительное пребывание в условиях нормальной гравитации необходимо. Кому как не ему знать это.

Не хотелось признаваться себе, что попросту ищет предлог для побега. Удрать с планеты, на которой его никто не ждал. Всех ждали – Мелиссу, Рика, Бет, Алекса, не говоря уже о Марке Уотни. Всех, но не Криса Бэка. Ник – парень, с которым они прожили около четырех лет перед тем, как Крис согласился на участие в миссии Ares III, – поставил ультиматум: либо он, либо «Гермес». Ультиматумов Крис не любил и дал это понять тут же. Четверть часа спустя он был абсолютно свободен от всех обязательств и отношений.

После, вплоть до самого отлета, случались только эпизодические связи. Больше всего убивала необходимость бесконечно повторять:

– Какой еще астронавт? Я просто похож на того парня, – и наблюдать за разочарованием на физиономии очередного партнера-однодневки.

Продлить полет ради шанса спасти Марка вообще не было вопросом. Крис помалкивал до последней минуты, пока другие решались, – ему попросту нечего было терять. В отличие от них.

Когда свое согласие подтвердил каждый, Крис перестал скрывать улыбку. И дело было даже не в том, что команда оказалась единодушна. Он осознал – за ним вернулись бы тоже. Каждый из них сделал бы такой же выбор ради него. Как и ради любого другого из экипажа.

Наверное, он был единственным, кто по возвращении на Землю давил из себя улыбку шире, чем хотелось. После родительского дома только экипаж был его семьей. И приземление означало – нет, не расставание – разделение. Надолго.

Когда позвонил Ник, Крис сбросил вызов. И следующий тоже. И заблокировал. Чего трезвонить? Он сам свой выбор сделал, так что полный вперед и с песней. 

Подходя к парковке со стороны админздания колледжа, боковым зрением Крис засек оживление в дальнем углу и поднял голову. Синий «шевроле» явно впопыхах постарался вписаться на парковочное место, и тут его немного тряхнуло. Выскочивший с водительского места парень стиснул зубы с досады, поморщился, чуть качнул головой, захлопнул дверцу и со всех ног рванул к учебному корпусу. Рослый, подтянутый, гибкий на виражах, он шустро лавировал между тачками, притягивая взгляд мускулатурой плеч и выразительными округлостями пониже спины. Крис невольно вытянул шею и залюбовался зрелищем, и тут заметил еще одного участника забега – кроху лет восьми со светлыми локонами и рюкзачком за спиной.

Крис поджал губы и разочарованно выдохнул. Лучших парней разобрали, пока он лавировал между Землей и Марсом. Хотя этого заарканили еще раньше, судя по возрасту ребенка.

Когда подошел к машине, кошки на душе заскребли сильнее – родной «мустанг» обзавелся царапиной на правом крыле. Крис отпихнул носком ботинка камень, вынудивший колесо «шевроле» вывернуться под неестественным углом, и хмуро оценил полосу на полированном боку машины. Наверное, такая же сейчас на сердце.

Оглянувшись, успел заметить, как тот парень со своей малышкой исчез за входной дверью учебного корпуса. Очередной облом.

Крис всегда был приверженцем здорового образа жизни. Но сейчас ему жутко захотелось напиться. Отлично, мать его. Еще нет десяти утра. Дожил.

Ничего. Минутная слабость, не больше. Глупость, блажь. Расслабился без регулярных тренировок и серьезной дисциплины, вот и лезет в голову всякая чушь. Стоит слегка встряхнуть задремавшую силу воли, и все встанет на свои места.

Крис сел за руль, захлопнул дверцу. Все нормально. Нужно съездить в сервис, привести машину в порядок. Попить кофе, полистать новостную ленту. Списаться с Мелиссой насчет отдаленных планов и ориентировочных сроков ближайшей вероятной миссии. Поболтать с Риком, с Бет, с Алексом о том о сем. С Марком созвониться, если повезет – его вечно рвут на части. К презентации в колледже подготовиться. И постараться выкинуть из головы заботливого папашу, который удаляться оттуда ни в какую не желал.

Крис скрипнул зубами, завел движок и дал задний ход. Разворачиваясь, чуть не задел тот самый «шевроле».

Да что ж за день-то сегодня такой?

* * *

Колледж гудел, как переполненный улей, народу набилось – тьма. Актовый зал на 500 посадочных мест трещал по швам. Те, кто не уместился, стояли в коридоре за распахнутыми дверями и, вытянув шеи, ловили каждое слово, восторженно пялясь на большой экран, с которого сиял мягкой улыбкой виновник торжества.

– Для меня большая честь быть здесь. – Крис уже успел привыкнуть к подобным мероприятиям, хотя волновался каждый раз. – Постараюсь не разочаровать вас. Хотя, если честно, космос довольно скучен.

Зал неверяще выдохнул, Крис заулыбался шире:

– Вряд ли открою Америку, если скажу, что моменты разной степени напряжения случаются рано или поздно и периодически чередуют друг друга. К некоторым можно подготовиться заранее, другие валятся как снег на голову, когда меньше всего ждешь. Наверняка вы все читали фантастику или видели нечто такое в фильмах. Только все они сконцентрированы на событиях – законы жанра. Вся рутина выведена за скобки, но для моей работы заурядная бытовая рутина длительного космического полета и обычное общение экипажа дало бездну ценной информации. Из нее по крупицам собирались и складывались в последовательную цепь данные, на основе которых и были сделаны выводы, легшие в основу научной работы по медицине и психологии в космонавтике. Результаты прошли рецензирование и были подтверждены экспертами.

– Доктор Бэк скромничает, – вклинился ведущий, – поэтому скажу я. Его разработки по адаптивным возможностям человеческого организма в длительных космических полетах получили одобрение и в Национальной академии наук, и в NASA, господа!

Аплодисменты и вопли восторга накрыли зал мощной звуковой волной. Присутствующие не жалели ладоней и глоток, народ в коридоре не отставал. Крис улыбался и раскланивался, проклиная неумение принимать восторги как должное. Мозг в курсе, что вроде как заслужил, только внутренний интроверт просился вон из зала, и лучше куда-нибудь за пределы атмосферы, хотя бы на орбиту – там потише и поспокойнее. 

Ничего, не первая презентация и не последняя. Хотя сейчас Крис с куда большим удовольствием еще раз пробрался бы по корпусу «Гермеса» в шлюз. Без страховки.

Дальше была довольно бойкая дискуссия, молодежь меньше доставала нудными вопросами, чем журналисты, и слегка провоцировала в дружелюбной манере. Напряжение понемногу снизилось.

Раздача автографов стала новым витком кошмара. Крису казалось, желающие никогда не закончатся, и он будет повторять свою подпись круглосуточно как минимум неделю подряд. Пока не вывихнет запястье.

Скулы уже сводило судорогой из-за бесконечной дежурной улыбки, когда над головой прозвенел детский голосок:

– Мистер Бэк, подпишите, пожалуйста, для Фрэнка и Мэри.

Крис поднял голову. Та самая малышка из утреннего забега на парковке протянула ему блокнот.

– А где же Фрэнк?

– Он стесняется, – Мэри кивнула вправо.

Крис глянул и замер. У Фрэнка были глаза парня, который знает, чего хочет, но чертовски измотан на пути к цели. Он неуверенно смотрел исподлобья, держась немного в стороне. Встретившись взглядом с Крисом, вдруг часто-часто заморгал и стал переминаться с ноги на ногу, не зная, куда деть руки.

Криса из ступора вывел тот же голосок-звоночек:

– Мистер Бэк, так вы подпишете?

– А… да, конечно.

Собственные руки теперь почему-то не слушались, расписался коряво.

Все, как только отпустят, бегом в бар. Виски. Или текила? Сложный выбор. Наверное, все-таки абсент.

* * *

Наутро башка трещала, как у запойного алкаша. Похоже, по черепу всю ночь кто-то гонял стадо носорогов. Хотя до отеля добрался сам, правда, на такси. Помнил, как захлопнул за собой дверь номера, идентифицировал диван – почему-то трехъярусный, черт, пить надо меньше – и рухнул на него. Дальше – ноль.

Крис с трудом поднялся на ноги, ощущая во рту полное слипание всего и оглушительный звон в черепной коробке. Покачиваясь, дошлепал до ванной. Пил прямо из пригоршни. В зеркало глянуть не рискнул.

Видела бы это сейчас профессура из Академии наук, аплодировавшая его докладу.

С возвращением на Землю, Крис.

* * *

– У нас новая игра?

Фрэнк отложил помытую тарелку и обернулся:

– Что?

– Ну, наконец-то! Я думала, ты меня не слышишь.

Мэри деловито взяла со стола опустевшую тарелку, подошла к раковине, локотком отпихнула Фрэнка и стала мыть свою посуду, надраивая до блеска.

Фрэнк вяло опустился на стул:

– О чем ты?

– Я просто хотела уточнить. Мы играем в молчанку?

– Не понял.

– С тех пор как мы вернулись с презентации, ты как воды в рот набрал.

– Разве?

Мэри смерила таким взглядом, что захотелось съежиться.

А на что рассчитывал? Что приступ меланхолии пройдет незамеченным? Ну да, сейчас. Это же Мэри, она почище лазерного сканера.

Не то чтобы Фрэнк Адлер отличался искрометным жизнелюбием – не особо жизнь баловала. Но на этот раз пришибло особенно крепко.

Впервые так накрыло с тех пор, как был вынужден оторвать от себя Мэри. Тогда хотелось выть – тоскливо, по-волчьи, – и разогнать машину до предела, и не вписаться в поворот. Одно удержало – ей было еще хуже. Она была бессильна против напора взрослых, оказалась заложницей амбиций собственной бабули-тирана.

Он тогда проиграл битву, но войну они с Мэри выиграли вместе. За себя так не боролся бы, как за нее.

Сейчас шансов не было. В этого парня с ходу втрескался практически весь колледж, но – не тот уровень. Такие, как Крис Бэк, не ходят по барам и не шастают по тиндеру. Тем более – по гриндеру. На таких, как он, небось, только нобелевские лауреаты претендуют.

Когда глазами встретились, сердце застыло, и ноги к полу приросли.

Бороться за него – как играть в покер с профи. Или пытаться достать с неба звезду.

Поводов для радости как-то негусто.

Время от времени Фрэнк честно пытался давить из себя улыбку, особенно когда все три кота принялись носиться по дому как оглашенные, с заносом на стены и периодическими пробежками по вертикальным поверхностям. Ему даже казалось, что хохочущая Мэри и хвостатая банда вполне успешно перетащили на себя внимание, и хотелось верить, что улыбаться получалось более или менее натурально. Похоже, попытки не засчитаны. Плюс ноющая боль в напряженном паху по утрам – чертов побочный эффект неудовлетворенных фантазий, дразнящих реализмом во сне.

Влип – не то слово. Увяз по самое не балуйся. Мечтатель хренов.

* * *

Значит, его зовут Фрэнк. Немного непривычно, что ребенок называет отца по имени, хотя не такая уж редкость.

Ладно, не первый в жизни облом. Парень играет в другой лиге, что поделать.

Крис смерил мрачным взглядом чашку кофе, вяло отхлебнул.

Надо как-то отвлечься. Короткая, хоть и выразительная попойка мало чем помогла. Как только голова перестала раскалываться, все вернулось на круги своя.

Крис даже не задавался вопросом, с чего так пробрало в этот раз. Он знал ответ. В глазах Фрэнка он увидел то, что искал и не находил до этих пор, – тепло. Настоящее, неподдельное, родное тепло, в которое укутаешься – и силы вернутся даже после самых изнурительных нагрузок. В котором растворишься без остатка и возродишься заново. С которым проведешь всю жизнь – и будет мало.

Нет, не напридумывал и не показалось. Фрэнк просто не умел врать, особенно глазами. Такие, как он, ходят с душой наизнанку и все пропускают через себя. Такие становятся твоей семьей однажды и навсегда.

Только больнее от этого. Почему такие парни вечно кем-то заняты?

Крис опрокинул в себя оставшийся кофе. Безвкусный. Наверное. Не разобрал.

* * *

Первая неделя прошла без эксцессов. Крис не пробовал раньше преподавать, но доскональное знание материала позволяло ощущать себя вполне уверенно. В качестве ориентира выбрал манеру одного из своих любимых профессоров Гарварда – доктора Амоса. Тот умел увлечь слушателей, был дружелюбен и в то же время не заискивал перед аудиторией. Судя по создавшейся атмосфере общения со студентами, у Криса получилось.

За всю неделю он ни разу не столкнулся с Фрэнком. Его начинало не хватать. 

Какого хрена. Они же не… они ничего. Даже толком не знакомы. У этого парня семья, ребенок. Да, повезло какой-то мадам. Такой заботливый отец из парня получился.

Кому-то везет в любви, кому-то – в карьере. Крис Бэк явно из вторых. 

Собственно, ничто не мешает сходить в бар и просто отвлечься. Выпить, поболтать ни о чем с барменом или еще с кем. Исцеляющую силу простых земных радостей никто не отменял. В том числе секс. Физиологию не обманешь.

Крис не любил такой суррогат чувств, хотя и не парился особо на этот счет. Настоящее недоступно, пусть пока будет кратковременное.

Телефон на комоде тихо загудел. Крис снял трубку.

– Доктор Бэк, ваше такси прибыло.

– Спасибо.

Он накинул джинсовую куртку, сунул в карман смартфон, бумажник и бегло оглядел номер. Нужно повесить на дверь табличку с просьбой об уборке.

Через минуту он вышел из лифта на первом этаже с намерением вернуться не раньше полуночи. И не в одиночку.

* * *

Такси притормозило на светофоре, и в кармане Криса загудел телефон. Крис взглянул на экран и приподнял бровь – звонили из диспетчерской колледжа. В пятницу вечером? С чего бы.

– Слушаю.

– Доктор Бэк, простите, что беспокою вас, – затараторил дежурный, – но нам доставили большой конверт на ваше имя.

– Закройте в сейфе, я в понедельник посмотрю.

– Я бы так и сделал, сэр, вот только отправитель…

– И кто же?

– Мистер Митч Хендерсон [1], сэр.

Такие письма не откладывают. Черт, вот же не вовремя.

– Хорошо, я сейчас подъеду. – Крис сбросил вызов и обратился к водителю: – Мы сделаем небольшой крюк, заедем в колледж. Нужно забрать один конверт.

– Как скажете, сэр. Вас там ждать?

– Да, я не задержусь. Дальше все будет по плану.

Водитель кивнул и включил поворотник, дожидаясь смены сигнала светофора.

До колледжа добрались без проблем – в пятницу вечером народ в основном двигался в противоположном направлении. Уже через восемь минут Крис поднимался по ступенькам админздания.

На ресепшене услужливый дежурный, нервно улыбаясь, держал конверт обеими руками, как будто тот мог сбежать.

– Я прошу прощения, доктор Бэк, сэр, что отвлек вас, но конверт доставили буквально за пару минут перед тем, как я позвонил вам, иначе я не откладывал бы…

– Не будем затягивать разговор, – оборвал его Крис, взял конверт и отметил про себя, что вложен явно не один документ и не два. Будет чем заняться в субботу.

– Спасибо. На этом все?

– Почти, сэр. Нужна ваша подпись о получении. Отчетность, знаете ли, – дежурный дрожащими руками листал журнал регистрации.

Крис облокотился о стойку ресепшена и закатил глаза.

– Доктор Бэк? Вы еще не ушли?

Крис обернулся на голос – один из профессоров, пожилой доктор Армстронг, удивленно улыбался.

– Ушел. Пришлось вернуться. Важная почта.

– А, понимаю. Обычно молодежь в пятницу вечером как ветром сдувает. Это наш, стариковский удел – корпеть над разработками даже в такое время.

Профессор говорил что-то еще, но Крис уже не слушал. Вяло блуждая взглядом по стендам вестибюля, среди фотографий лучших студентов он заметил того, кого меньше всего ожидал увидеть.

– Простите, профессор, я могу кое о чем спросить? – Крис не был уверен, что не ошибся.

– Разумеется.

– Почему на стенде фото этой малышки? Она же школьница, ей лет восемь или девять.

– Мэри Адлер? А вы еще не в курсе?

– Не в курсе чего?

– Эта девочка – уникум. Колоссальная одаренность в математике. Рано осиротела, потеряла мать – та и сама была талантливейшей личностью. Очень жаль.

– Так у нее только отец?

– Можно сказать и так. Фрэнк Адлер заменил ей отца. Он родной брат матери Мэри, удочерил девочку. Забросил собственную карьеру ученого и занимается прежде всего Мэри.

– А семья Фрэнка?

– Мэри его семья. – Профессор расписался в журнале и протянул ручку Крису. – Ваша очередь, доктор.

Если бы Крис Бэк мог взглянуть на себя со стороны, то увидел бы ошарашенного парня, который лихорадочно собирает в голове новый паззл из прежних фрагментов. Он машинально взял ручку, изобразил какую-то закорючку вместо подписи и на автопилоте вышел из здания.

Вот это номер. Шах и мат вам, академик.

* * *

Сегодня любимый бар казался блеклым и унылым, музыка нудной, алкоголь безвкусным и низкоградусным. Подперев щеку кулаком, Фрэнк вяло глазел на тусклые блики света в толще виски, не замечая грохота колонок. Его кислый вид уже отпугнул двух или трех парней, пытавшихся познакомиться.

Какой толк с того, что Крис Бэк здесь? На этой планете, в этом городе. Даже колледж тот же – и что? Он не стал ближе. Только территориально, и оттого еще горше.

Какая-то насмешка судьбы. Раньше, по крайней мере, все было просто: Крис Бэк лавировал по отсекам космического корабля на другом краю Солнечной системы и казался почти мифом. Фрэнк Адлер вращался в своих земных проблемах, жил реальностью, пряча фантазии поглубже и теряя над ними контроль только во снах. А теперь Крис Бэк дышал тем же воздухом, ходил теми же коридорами, поднимался по тем же лестницам, здоровался с теми же людьми – и не стал ближе ни на йоту.

Бороться с адским желанием с каждым днем становилось все невыносимее. И сбрасывать напряжение в ванной, елозя кулаком по члену, как прыщавый подросток, уже достало. И не сдвинуть с мертвой точки, никак. Переезд – не вариант. Мэри уже помотало, хватит с нее. Она будет учиться в этом колледже как минимум еще год. Только потом появится шанс разорвать чертов замкнутый круг.

Всего-то – пережить год в опасной близости к своей несбыточной мечте. А там что-нибудь изменится – или Мэри сдаст экстерном экзамены и продолжит учебу уже в Гарварде, или Крис Бэк закончит читать свой курс и укатит под крыло NASA. Год – ерунда. Подумаешь, каких-то десять учебных месяцев плюс каникулы. Всего лишь.

Справа нарисовался силуэт – кто-то занял соседний стул. Не хотелось даже взглянуть – какая разница?

– Неудачный день? – спросил неизвестный. – Бармен! Мне то же самое.

Голос вроде бы показался знакомым. Хотя после нескольких порций виски на голодный желудок что только не померещится. Попытка подкатить налицо, но пока не слишком навязчивая.

– Скажем так, бывало и лучше. А вообще, ничего особенного. Просто убитый вечер пятницы.

– Кого-нибудь ждете? – поинтересовался незнакомец.

– Только к утру. Похмельный синдром его зовут, – Фрэнк изобразил корявую ухмылку и нарисовал злой смайлик на стенке запотевшего бокала.

– Понимаю. Только из него паршивый помощник. Проверено.

– Другого нет. – Фрэнк отставил бокал, обернулся. И замер, как будто примерз к стулу.

Звезды не падают на Землю – только метеориты, да и те скорее сгорят в атмосфере, чем долетят. Живые легенды космических полетов не флиртуют с простыми парнями в заурядных земных барах.

Если Крис Бэк привиделся Фрэнку с пьяных глаз, то так нечестно, Вселенная.

* * *

Что было после того, как они встретились глазами в баре, помнилось неотчетливо, как набор ярких слайдов.

Полутемный салон такси, разбавленный мельканием света уличных фонарей. Сплетенные пальцы рук, такие горячие, что казалось, останутся ожоги. Проклятый лифт отеля, останавливающийся на каждом этаже, входящие и выходящие силуэты – кто их звал? Беглые взгляды друг на друга украдкой, и издевательски медленно меняющиеся номера этажей на цифровой панели.

Мягкие сумерки номера, шероховатая стена, в которую вжали спиной. Напор Криса, его обжигающее тело, губы, язык, хозяйничающий во рту так, что подгибались колени, и дрожащие пальцы, расстегивающие пуговицы тесной ширинки. Власть его рук – на ягодицах, между ними, на ноющем от предвкушения члене. Оглушительный грохот сердца, сводящий с ума запах в паху, пряный привкус сочащейся смазкой головки и приятная тяжесть ствола, заполнившего рот. Ладонь Криса на затылке и бешеный ритм, которого мало. Солоноватый вязкий всплеск, ударивший в нёбо.

Прохлада его постели под обнаженной грудью, торопливые мазки гелем, нетерпеливые пальцы внутри. Проникновение – пронзительно-жгучее и остро необходимое. Толчки – поначалу короткие, быстро набравшие темп и размах. Яркая вспышка искр в мутной теплой пелене, застелившей глаза. И свободное падение куда-то в невесомость – с ним.

* * *

Пальцы Фрэнка осторожно перебирали паховые волоски, мягко касаясь мошонки Криса, его обмякающий член был прямо перед глазами. В голове – блаженная, оглушительная пустота.

– Сколько же я баров объездил, пока нашел тебя, – в голосе Криса слышалась улыбка.

Фрэнк поднял глаза – Крис опьянял похлеще алкоголя. Тот выветрился еще в баре, как только взгляды встретились.

– Никогда бы не подумал, что мы… – Фрэнк с трудом заставлял расслабленный язык ворочаться. 

– Можем быть вместе? Я тоже. Думал, ты женат и все такое.

– Нет, и не был никогда. Мэри – моя племянница.

– Да знаю уже. Кстати, где она сейчас?

– У соседки, она друг семьи. Берет Мэри по пятницам, чтобы я не сошел с ума от передоза рутины. А я сошел. Только не от рутины – от тебя.

– И как оно?

– Готов повторять до бесконечности.

Пальцы коснулись члена Криса, ствол напрягся, стал горячее. Через минуту Крис опрокинул Фрэнка на лопатки, навалился всей тяжестью, шепнул в губы:

– Мы оба наломали дров. Не будем больше терять время?

– Ни за что, – выдохнул Фрэнк ему в рот и через секунду застонал в поцелуй.

У двери валялся всеми забытый жесткий конверт с именем Митча Хендерсона в строке отправителя.

* * *

Через неделю директор по управлению космическими полетами NASA получил следующее письмо.

«Директор Хендерсон, сэр.

Я глубоко признателен за оказанное доверие и приглашение в команду предстоящей миссии Ares IV. Бесконечно ценю, что меня рассматривают в качестве достойного претендента на участие, тем более, что половина будущего экипажа практически стала для меня семьей за время совместного полета на «Гермесе». И сожалею, что не смогу принять участие в этот раз. Жизненные обстоятельства сложились так, что в данный момент мое присутствие гораздо более необходимо на Земле.

Искренне надеюсь, что еще не раз окажусь полезен. Заранее благодарен за возможное приглашение в любую команду на непродолжительную миссию, если таковая будет в планах NASA.

Всегда ваш, Крис Бэк». 


End file.
